The invention relates to a sound activated toy, more particularly to a sound activated toy which can generate water spouts when actuated.
Sound activated toys are known in the art. An example of such a toy is disclosed in co-pending U.S. Pat. No. 07/496,443 by the applicant. The disclosed toy is a dancing toy doll whose movements are controlled by the sounds it picks up from the surroundings.